


Heat Wave

by EDemon



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDemon/pseuds/EDemon
Summary: Stiles loves to pamper his wolf.





	Heat Wave

Stiles Stilinski was a man who worked from home, so in this hot season, he did not understand the people who complained about going to work. For him it was simple: Wake up, pamper his husband, make breakfast for both of them, farewell his partner, open the computer, write and then have the whole afternoon free.

The brunette was reading on the couch when he hears the main door being open and the sound of his husband’s grunts. Derek stomps into the living room and throws himself into the couch, his head resting on Stiles's lap.

“Hard day, huh?” The dark-haired man makes a grunt.

Stiles loved the heat. Not because he liked to sweat and depend on a fan, making noises in his room that would not let him sleep. But because he could pamper Derek and the wolf would allow it, something that did not happen very often.

Call him crazy, but he loves to spoil his sourwolf.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English, so if it is an error, don't be afraid to comment it!  
> It's not my first language, so I'm not 100% per cent sure it is right, also it is unbetaed.


End file.
